


听话

by bacooooon



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 09:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bacooooon/pseuds/bacooooon
Summary: 又粗又长我真的可以了 敲到手不会打字





	听话

残月压枝，静谧沉寂的夜划过一阵窸窣，漆黑的一队越野车钻入翠林深处便隐没了踪迹。

急刹车的乍响顺着阁楼的天窗涌进了洒满月光的房间，蜷在角落里瑟缩着的少年人猛地从地板上爬起来，手忙脚乱地扯过了身旁堆着的薄被，脚腕上沉重镣铐摩擦间牵出一片啷当响声。

乌寻将一推门进入狭窄的阁楼，就看见一片漆黑中，宥京那双涌动着潋滟水色的绿眼睛。

那像猫儿似的墨绿色眼仁里盛着满满的尽是鲜血淋漓的惧怕，随着乌寻逐渐逼近的脚步，那脸色惨白的少年止不住地哆嗦着，跪坐在地板上小幅度地向后退，手忙脚乱间脚腕上镣铐响得愈发急促起来。

乌寻站定，居高临下地望着蜷在角落里抖若筛糠的少年，眸光一动。

“谁给你带的脚镣。”

男人的声音低沉，落入宥京耳畔好似平地一道惊雷。

宥京局促地小幅度喘息着，踉踉跄跄地跪直了身子。他微微抬起眼皮看了乌寻沉如水的脸色，慌忙俯下身去，额头磕在手背上，作出一副俯首称臣的乖顺模样，眼眶通红。

“我……我自己带的，先生。”

少年人嗓音好似破碎的玻璃，喑哑不堪。

乌寻视线扫了一圈，顶层的阁楼素来疏于打理，只堆些杂物，随处积满了灰。宥京跪在阴暗偏僻的狭小角落里，单薄的衣裤蹭了一片脏兮兮的斑驳，堪堪露出的一截瘦白脚腕被粗糙的铁具磨得通红。

乌寻在他面前蹲下身去，拿右手手背试图触碰上宥京深深埋着的额头。

怎料本乖顺匍匐在地的少年人猛地一哆嗦，低垂着的脑袋瞬间向一旁偏去，再一眨眼便是两滴滚烫的泪落在地板上。

乌寻眉头一皱，无声叹了口气，触上了宥京湿漉漉的发顶。

乌寻用角落里那床破败的薄被将瘦骨嶙峋的少年人裹了裹，抱回了卧室。宥京身体紧绷着窝在乌寻怀里，后背僵直一动不敢动。

怀里人儿那双绿宝石似的眼睛此刻黯淡无光，由于过于严重的伤痛而无精打采地耷拉着。

主人房里的壁炉炉火烧得极旺，一进门便是扑面而来的暖意。宽大舒适的双人床床头点着袅袅的安眠熏香，与宥京待了三天三夜的湿冷阁楼别间天壤之别。

女仆端着盛着热水、疮药的银盘进来放在床头柜上，向乌寻施了一礼，随即极其识时务地带着房间里伺候的其他下人们一同退下了。

宥京被乌寻放在柔软的床上，身后伤处痛得他神志不清，又碍着身上脏兮兮的衣物，只是虚虚地跪坐在床边上，佝偻着肩膀等待着乌寻发落。

他以为乌寻屏退下人，是要再给他一顿歇斯底里的痛打。

三天之前，他作为乌寻麾下最为得力的右翼，去执行一项狙杀对家残余血脉的任务。宥京无父无母，被乌寻从孤儿院带回来，看到那古堡摇篮里沉睡着的襁褓稚子，握着银刃的手止不住地抖。

做他们这行最忌心软，须臾间的犹豫为他引来了杀身之祸。

埋藏在各个角落的雇佣兵迸发而出，宥京陷入了一片混战之中。他堪堪支撑了近半个小时，寡不敌众，体力逐渐落了下风，正待他要含了从衣领里取出来的刀片自戕时，援军到了。

他像是被抽空了最后一丝气力，咳了一口，那将口腔嫩肉划出血来的刀片裹着一抹赤色吐在了地上。

乌寻正从一片阴霾里走出来，神色凛然。

宥京猛地抬眸，看清来人一阵心悸，躲闪着来人的目光踉跄跪直。

他一句话压在喉间还未脱口，一身墨色风衣的男人劈手便给了他狠狠一记耳光，打得他眼前近乎一黑。甚至没等他来得及抹去嘴角淌下的血迹，又是一记裹着凌厉掌风的剧痛接踵而至。

宥京喉间一热，伏在地上呛咳出一口滚烫的红色。

他被两个人拖出古堡的时候，余光瞥见了那被一劈为二的摇篮。

回到别墅，宥京毫不意外地被押进了地下室的刑房。他面无表情地任由他人将自己一身衣物剥离，光裸着架上了布满腥红斑驳的刑架。冰冷粗糙的镣铐束缚住了宥京单薄的手脚，将他完完整整地禁锢住了。

待乌寻接过下手恭敬递上的两根浸了盐水的藤鞭，挥斥了刑房所有的人，宥京才几不可闻地小声呜咽了一声。

泡过盐水的藤鞭毫不留力地落在他赤裸的身后，自臀至小腿无一幸免。

宥京起初还可以将牙齿紧紧磕在木架上压抑痛呼，待累计百八十记裹了劲风的藤鞭摞着落在窄窄的身后两片肉上，他终于克制不住地开始哀哭。

在外风光一世的座下右翼被乌寻含着蓬勃怒意的鞭打击碎了理智，呜咽着恳求原谅。少年人单薄的脊背抑制不住地抖，手脚被束毫无丝毫挣扎躲避的余地，止不住的眼泪滚落在潮湿的黄木上。

手脚上沉重的镣铐发出的响声响彻整间阴暗无光的地下室，伴着落鞭时的破风声和少年人干涩沙哑的哭嚎。

落水幼犬似的宥京哀哭着认错，恳求乌寻饶他一命。

乌寻见抖得厉害的少年呜咽不止，一声声凄厉的惨叫喊得他心烦。

他抬眼去瞥刑架上软了手脚、身后鲜血淋漓的宥京，眼底一片厌弃，停手从柜子里取了只通红的口球给人戴上，堵住了毫不懂事的少年支离破碎的呜咽。

宥京想不起来自己晕过去了几次，又被劈头盖脸的冷水泼醒。

盐水顺着伤口流淌进翻卷的皮肉，他骤然爆发出一阵惨烈至极的惨叫。

估摸不出数量的刑罚结束，乌寻冷着脸将他从刑架上放开，取下了被口水与眼泪浸湿的口球。

宥京双眼哭到近乎丧失视觉，顷刻间扑倒在了地上。乌寻拿鞋尖踢踢他，蜷缩着颤抖不止的少年突然漏出一声凄厉的哀哭，手忙脚乱地向后退了一步。他不敢探出手去触碰身后过于惨烈的伤势，滚烫液体顺着大腿流淌下来的触觉分外清晰。

宥京最终还是支撑着身子爬了起来，恭敬地匍匐在地。一双细瘦的肩哭得抽动不止，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地滚落在地板上。

他气若游丝地认错，拼命咽下难以控制的抽噎。

“谢先生降责……宥京，再不敢了……”

乌寻从托盘里取了水银体温计，递给宥京。

宥京闻声浑身一哆嗦，愣了两秒才红着眼睛双手接过，指尖抖得厉害。

往日里的宥京是他麾下最为骄傲的左膀右臂，绿眼睛里总是盛着浅淡不羁的漠然，安静乖顺地立于他身侧。像一块触手冰凉的美玉，光洁而毫无杂质。

现下那块本不可玷污的美玉被他亲手击碎了。

乌寻眉头一皱，忍不住出言训斥他，“畏畏缩缩的，像什么样子。”

正将水银针从腋下取出来的宥京听到乌寻斥他，哆哆嗦嗦的指尖一抖，竟然将那体温计啪嗒一声掉到了地毯上。他仿佛能感受到乌寻落在他身上冷漠无情的目光，登时一翻身滚下了床，匍匐在地上。

“宥京知错，求先生宽恕……”

宥京单薄瘦弱的肩膀抖抖簌簌地颤着，从脏兮兮的衣角里淌出来的几寸腰间肌肤还残留着一道道凄惨突兀的血痕，脊背近乎僵成了一条线。

乌寻皱着眉去将地上的体温计捡起来，对着灯光看了一眼，舒了口气。

他凑近伏在地上的人，感知他愈发激烈起来的抵抗，径直将他从地毯上抱了起来。

乌寻从床头的银盘里取了疮药，冲着小心翼翼缩在床脚的宥京拍了拍床，“过来趴着。”

男人一向喜怒不形于色，说话间也难以分辨期间饱含的情绪。

宥京后背瞬间又一次僵直了。

他小幅度地向后蹭了蹭，惨白的指尖揪着床单，呜呜咽咽地小声啜泣。右手悄无声息地探到身后似是要挡住受责未愈的部位，将头埋得低低的，垂着眼帘掉眼泪。

乌寻一抬眉，加了两分力气拍拍床，“快。”

单字的指令让宥京下意识地想起了初来乍到时并不愉快的回忆，抖得愈发厉害。他抬起一双含着眼泪的绿眼睛，小心翼翼地看了一眼乌寻，收到他不容置喙的回应之后，喉头又滚出一丝呜咽。

宥京扯着床单朝着乌寻爬了过去，两步一停，指尖用力到泛白。

他感受到乌寻来摁他的腰，手甚至摸索上了他松垮的裤腰，下意识地哭叫着闪躲。

乌寻被他突然爆发的哭叫吓得微微向后一退，手僵在空中。

宥京也似是被自己的惊人举动吓了一跳，一闭眼便是毫不留情的一耳光打在残留着淤肿的右脸，绯红的指印过了半分钟便肿胀着浮现在了少年人毫无血色的脸颊上。

他捕捉到乌寻微皱的眉头，心头突然蒙上一层阴翳。

他惊恐地踉跄上前，这次毫不犹豫地伏下身去，甚至过于主动地褪去了薄薄一层松垮的衣料，露出惨不忍睹的后臀来。

臀峰处交叠鞭打导致的一道道血痕已经结了痂横亘在微微颤抖着的臀肉上，瘦而窄的身后近乎没有一块看得出原本颜色的好肉，就连臀腿、膝弯都遍布着红到发紫的一片淤伤。

宥京保持着俯首称臣的姿势，颤抖不停的指尖攀上了乌寻的衣角，旋即用力地攥住了。

少年人声音嘶哑，一开口便是浓浓的哭腔。

“宥京自知犯下滔天大错，请先生降责……”宥京猛然抽了一口气，两颗热泪顺着通红的脸颊滚落，“求求先生了……不要将宥京，逐出去……”

说着他将青紫血痕遍布的小臀又奋力往上拱了拱，牵扯到伤处的剧痛引得他咬着拳头呜咽了一声，语气却极其乖觉。

“先生再打吧……宥京认罚，再不敢了。”

乌寻呼吸一窒。

宥京柔软卷曲着的棕发无精打采地耷拉在额前，他一双细弱的眉眼微垂着，不敢去看乌寻的脸色。

乌寻像抚摸动物幼崽一般揉了揉宥京的后脑勺，又拿温热的指尖去揉捏宥京微凉的耳垂。

他感受着手下绷紧的身子突然僵住了，自少年臂弯里传出来一阵委屈至极的细碎呜咽。

宥京咬着拳头伏在床上，腰腹下垫了一个松软的枕头，仍是止不住喉间漏出来的细弱哭声。每当乌寻蘸了疮药的布巾接近他的身后，那伤痕累累的小臀便会抑制不住地左右摇着去躲，伴着宥京淹没在被子里一串串惧怕的呜咽。

未经处理斑驳的血迹糊在创面上，不清理上药极其容易溃烂。

乌寻咬了咬牙，手摁上了宥京的腰。那单薄的少年恐惧地弓了弓身子，嘴里流泻出一串哭求，“先生……求求先生了……”

乌寻叹口气，又去揉宥京的发顶，“忍一下。”

乱糟糟的后脑勺小幅度地上下点了点，乌寻便默认他准备好了。

尽管宥京咬紧了被单，疮药接触到伤口的一瞬间他仍然没忍住哭嚎。

刺激性的痛楚让宥京仿佛瞬间闪回到了那日的地下室刑房，冰凉的盐水流淌过翻卷开花的嫩肉，手脚被束缚的无力感交织而上，让他仿若溺水般大口大口地喘息起来。

宥京下意识地咬上了下唇，堵住了唇齿间流泻出来的凄厉哭嚎。

乌寻许久未做过替人上药这种细心活，听到宥京压抑至极的呻吟，手抖得更厉害了。

之前每每将宥京痛打一顿，那眉眼间都透着浓浓痛楚的孩子便会自己一瘸一拐地自觉躲到顶层阁楼的禁闭室，一待就是一天。第二天若有紧急事务安排他去做，他便没事人一般承受下来，裹一身黑衣，鬼魅般悄无声息地潜出基地，载着满满的荣耀归来。

现在乌寻才知道，那孩子是极怕痛的。

清理创面到一半，乌寻才意识到宥京似是泄了气的气球般沉默着。

待他将人儿面颊托起来的时候，他才看到宥京正可怜兮兮地叼着下唇，将那处嫩肉磨得渗出血来，鲜红的痕迹顺着下颌流淌到了床单上。

乌寻强行用手指撬开了他紧闭的唇齿，娇嫩的口腔内壁残存着三日前吞刀片时候留下的一道极深的割伤。

他一闭眼便是宥京那日跪在月光下的身影，

乌寻立刻皱紧了眉头，强忍着才没给这异常擅于拱火的少年人一记耳光。

宥京任由乌寻将他下颚捏得生痛，只是乖顺地耷拉着眼皮强忍着。

“谁准你如此自伤。”

宥京闻言猛地一颤，机敏地察觉到了乌寻语气里的凉意，不敢继续舒适伏在枕头上，慌乱爬起，敛了眉跪在床上听训。

宥京一片细而密的鸦色羽睫低低垂着，掩住了他眼角三分绯色，却藏不住那翡翠似的眼仁里满满当当的畏惧和委屈。

乌寻自顾自地替他处理好身后的创面，全然忽视宥京深陷在衾被里痛意满满的呻吟呜咽。他结束一切，将疮药遥遥地丢到银盘里，一抬眼皮看着鸵鸟状伏在床面上的少年人。

“自伤怎么罚。”

宥京摇摇晃晃跪着的身形刹那间僵住。

起初作出一副顺从至极、认打认罚模样的少年人抬起一双湿漉漉的绿眼睛，像是落入深渊苦苦挣扎的幼年猛兽，卑怯地俯下身去。

他的声音干涩不堪，语气里压着沉沉的哭腔。

“先生，理应罚……60杖。”

乌寻起身踱到矮柜旁边，从抽了泡在新换过水的花瓶里的一支细藤。男人挽起熨烫妥帖的袖口，拿小指粗细的细藤点了点眼前的地毯。

把自己紧紧裹在衾被里的少年人向后缩了缩，只余下一双饱含了泪的眼睛留在外面。

乌寻径直两步上前扯掉他身上卷着的柔软，探出手想去揪他领子。

宥京受了惊吓蜷着身子小幅度地向后蹭着，嘴里嗫嚅着恳求他，“先生……先生……求求您……”

“不要逼我给你戴镣铐，”乌寻语气沉沉，“过来伏好。”

本蜷缩在床脚哆嗦着的单薄少年卑怯地呜咽一声，拎着褪到膝弯处的薄薄一层布料，踉跄着从床上爬起来。

宥京极其熟练地双膝落地，双肘交叠伏撑在地毯上。他咬紧下唇将手探到身后去，向上撩了撩上衣下摆，乖顺地袒露出遍布斑驳伤痕的双丘来。

宥京细瘦的大腿抖得近乎撑不住，甫一低头便是两滴泪滚落到地毯上。

“宥京请罚，请先生宽宥……”

手下才处理过伤势的两片肿肉近乎没有一块好地方，乌寻拎着藤条一路向下，停留在宥京臀腿交界处窄窄一片肌肤上。

层层叠叠的红痕之下隐着一处看不分明的伤处，依稀似是枪伤。新长出来的嫩肉仍是避不过被几番锤楚的命运，落满了错乱无章的鞭痕。

乌寻节奏极快地落了五记在宥京伤痕累累的臀腿交界处，被抽散了一口气的少年人压抑着急喘了半分钟才破碎不堪地吐出一串呜咽。

他仅靠着脑海里模糊不清的意志力强撑着，双手用力到指节泛白。

“谢先生责罚，”

宥京呜咽着哭了一声，额头抵在地面上，“宥京知错，再不敢犯了……”

手下少年人奋力支撑着饱受摧残的下身，受了教训不敢咬手，缠着黏黏地哭腔乖巧谢罚认错。安静卧房里任何一声风吹草动都会惹得反应过激的宥京哭叫颤抖，却还是低着头苦苦承责。

乌寻忽而丢下了藤条，吓得宥京偏头一躲。

他猛地俯下身擒住了宥京的下颚，指尖用力。

“你不敢了吗，”言罢他轻飘飘地甩了个耳光在宥京红肿的右颊上，打得宥京含着眼泪一歪头。

“自戕、自伤，宥京，我教不好、管不住你了是不是？”

宥京大脑登时一片空白。

他狼狈不堪地抬起身子来，踉跄着凑到乌寻身边，拿湿漉漉的侧脸去蹭乌寻垂在身侧的手臂。

甚至主动捡起了落在地毯上的藤条，双手奉起。

“先生，宥京蠢笨无能，若不是先生出手相救养育宥京成人，宥京这般一身贱骨的下奴早便……呜啊！！！”

还未待他话音落下，身后便被极其狠厉地抽了三记，臀腿间顿时浮现起翻卷着油皮的三道血痕。再支撑不住的双腿颤颤着向旁边一歪，孱弱不堪的少年人终于噗通一声倒在地毯上了。

“我养你育你，将你视作左膀右臂，岂能容忍你这般自轻自贱，自轻自贱！”

话音每每一顿便紧跟着重重一记责打，宥京那般厉害的忍耐力在这如同撑在了雷霆之势的痛打之下黯然失色。他哭叫着在地毯上辗转，嘴里滚出些破碎不堪的哭嚎。

“先生……先生！我再不敢了……求先生疼惜下宥京吧……求您……”

挣扎之间，少年人残破不堪的衣裤尽数被他踢蹬掉了，露出了下半身斑驳的伤痕。

剧痛之下理智无处遁寻，宥京甚至死死地揪住了乌寻的袖管，指尖因为用力地摩挲地毯沁出了丝丝血色。

他紧箍着乌寻的右手，试图将那残忍无情的藤鞭抱在怀里，企图短暂地逃避歇斯底里的责打。

冷静自持的少年人被他打碎了内心最后一层伪装，缠在他身上如同落水幼犬一般可怜至极地抽噎、哆嗦着。

乌寻微微一偏头便能撞上宥京的双眸，那对隐藏在湿润羽睫之下的翠色瞳仁在通红眼眶的映衬下更显得楚楚可怜。

少年人双眼一阖便簌簌地滚下两行泪来，顺着下颌线滚落到脖颈处。

可怜兮兮的少年人在对上乌寻沉沉目光的一瞬间便将头偏了过去，突然意识到自己做了什么不该做的事情，小声呜咽一声便要急急地撒开手。

乌寻心头蒙上一层燎原的滚烫，他突然一把扯过宥京单薄瘦弱的双肩。

当温热的触感粗暴地抵上了宥京微启的双唇时，他大脑顷刻间清空了。

乌寻的吻热烈而极具野性，像潜藏在丛林之中的猛兽，在千钧一发之际精准地扑向了猎物。

少年人的唇瓣湿润柔软，隐藏在贝齿之后的柔软小舌正颤巍巍地向后缩去，却还是难以抵抗乌寻大规模地侵略。

宥京微闭着眼感受着口腔里带着烟草味的湿软触感，感受到乌寻灵敏的舌盘旋着触碰上了他敏感的口腔上颚，被迫牵出一声声入骨的呻吟。

乌寻只觉得气息上涌，他双手粗暴地抚摸上了宥京瘦弱的肩背，撕扯开他身上最后一层屏障。

少年人的胴体顷刻间暴露在了昏黄的灯光之下，在刀剑之间讨生活的孩子注定要与沉重的伤痛打交道。

宥京自双肩至下腹盛满了深深浅浅的伤痕，刀剑无眼，杀红了眼的敌人只会讲那坚硬冰冷的武器向他身上最为脆弱不堪的部位挥去。

乌寻捕捉到宥京微微阖着的眼里那一丝无处遁逃的悸动，倏地一愣。

自宥京十岁起便被乌寻丢进基地，进行日复一日地训练。

那肩不能抗手不能提的孩子时常被高强度的残忍训练逼得嚎啕大哭，然乌寻从来不会为此产生丝毫怜悯，将不及桌子高的小人摁在训练室的红木椅上，用粗重的皮带抽到满地打滚。

宥京痛极便会又哭又闹地求他，发誓下次会做得更好，哀求他不要再打了。

等那可怜至极的小人儿自己踉踉跄跄地爬起来，便直接黏在乌寻身上，一双含了泪的绿眼睛哀切地望着他，呜呜咽咽地求他，说好痛，求先生给自己上药。

孩子红扑扑的脸上蒙着一层薄汗，连眼皮上深邃的褶皱都显得可爱。

乌寻已经记不清楚，是从什么时候开始，宥京开始变得分外规矩而疏离了。待宥京如愿以偿地出落成他手下最为得力的干将，那如瓷器般精致漂亮的少年人却将自己完完全全地隐藏起来了。

他惯着一身黑衣，喜怒莫测，幽绿的眼底总是盛着满满的心事。

受罚便一个人躲起来，主动关禁闭反省，伤药也不曾用过。

那是宥京埋藏在心底卑微到尘埃里的爱意，却开不出花来。

乌寻吻上宥京红肿滚烫的右脸，拿指肚轻轻摩挲着通红的指痕。

“宥京，”乌寻猛地掐住他的两颊，扯出一丝笑意，

“想不想要我操你。”

少年人那双黯淡无光的绿眼睛顷刻间亮了起来，眼底涌动着一片澄亮的潋滟水色。他微微一愣，又突然滚下两颗泪来。

宥京红着眼眶摇摇头，仍然紧攥着乌寻的右手。

“我不敢的，先生。”

“如果我非要呢。”

乌寻两手攀上宥京胸前两颗饱满的茱萸，拿粗糙温热的指肚去摩挲那两颗逐渐挺立起来的乳尖。

他甚至俯下身去噙住了宥京高昂起的欣长脖颈上那枚凸起，卷在舌尖细细地舔舐着。

宥京从未有过此番体验，顷刻间被他逗弄得双颊染上两片潮红。他酥软无力的双手仍在负隅顽抗，抵上乌寻双肩试图推脱着，“先生……请您不要这样……”

乌寻微微一抬眼皮，分外享受地将宥京呻吟呜咽的羞容尽收眼底，嘴边动作不停。那两颗茱萸在他舔舐之下僵硬地挺立起来，甚至主动地贴近了乌寻的双唇，索取安抚。

“宥京，我教你的第一条规矩是什么。”

乌寻猛地啃咬了一口脆弱不堪的茱萸，宥京哭叫一声，双手情不自禁地攀上了乌寻的双肩。

他被挑拨得眼底泛了一层浓重的情欲，眨眨眼，沙哑着开口，“是服从……先生。”

乌寻的吻一路向下，掠过了他身上斑驳的伤痕。他拿指尖去触宥京腿根处那块新长出来的嫩肉，轻轻地抚摸上盖于其上的被他抽打出来的血痕。

新茬长出来的嫩肉经不起如此撩拨，宥京呜咽着缩紧了肩膀，经不住靠着乌寻凑得更近。

乌寻却突然停下了手，径直抱着宥京回到了床上，轻轻拍了拍他肿胀不堪的后臀，替他拢了拢垂在眼前的碎发。

“你伤太重，乖，我不折腾你。”乌寻垂下头去亲了一下宥京染着泪的眼角，“我去睡另外一间。”

他欲抽身离去，袖管突然被人拽住了。

只见着从床上跪坐起来的少年人踉踉跄跄地扯住了自己，眼底燃起了细碎星光。

他似是十分犹豫，咬着伤痕累累的下唇踌躇再三，又仰起头来。

“先生……我可以的，”宥京嗫嚅着垂下头擦了一把眼泪，乌寻视角便是那乖顺的少年双颊飘上一层分外娇俏可爱的绯红。

他咽了一口口水。

“请您……您和我……”

乌寻猛地欺身压过来，搂住了宥京的腰肢禁锢在怀中。他舌尖卷上宥京红得愈滴血的耳垂，含在唇齿间反复琢磨。

“请我做什么？”乌寻舔舐上了宥京柔软干燥的耳廓，一步一步引诱着宥京打破自己。

乌寻滚烫粗重的呼吸近在咫尺，宥京被他挑逗得身下逐渐挺立起来。

他敏感地带被来回撩拨，忍不住仰着头呻吟一声。

宥京一双眼角染了细细的粉色，他撑着身子死死地揪住了乌寻的衣领，牙关打战着递上去一个吻。

“请您……占有我。”

乌寻抑制不住粗重的呼吸，两把扯开了松松垮垮坠在宥京身上的薄衫，从浴室里摸出来了一管润滑液。

他抬了抬眉头，细细抚摸了一把跪坐在床面上的少年的额头，“乖，开始会很疼，可以吗？”

宥京抬起澄澈的一双绿眸，羽睫扑簌簌地动了动，轻轻点头。

“身后的伤没关系吗？”乌寻没忍住将他身子折过去，还是被宥京身后惨不忍睹的伤势灼痛了。

宥京软绵绵地垂着身子倚过来，将头埋在乌寻胸口，幼犬似的蹭了蹭。

“请您给我吧……先生。”

不谕情事的少年身上透着澄澈的单纯，至深便成了极致的色欲。

乌寻又没忍住俯身吻上他，抱着柔软成一汪泉水般的少年人进了浴室。

他将宥京摁趴在浴缸边缘上，特意拿浴巾铺着为他垫好了胯骨。角落的小柜里装着全套的灌肠工具，他取了小号的注射器，勾兑好了浓度适宜的肥皂水，轻轻摸了摸宥京伤痕累累的臀肉。

“我会轻一点，”乌寻收到宥京不吭声的回应之后便小心翼翼地拨开了少年人肿胀不堪的臀肉，“第一次做必须要清理一下，可能会有点痛，忍一下？”

“是，先生。”

宥京伏趴在浴缸边缘，小腿和膝弯陷在温热的水里，情不自禁地放松了下身。

他感受到从未经历过情事的幽密洞穴此刻正暴露在了空气之中，不由自主地试图夹紧臀肉，呜咽了一声。

乌寻带着指套挤了一坨润滑液在他紧致的穴口处打着转，从未开拓过的领域尽力抵触着外物的入侵。

乌寻抚了抚宥京紧绷的脊背，“宥京，放松。”

宥京闷闷地应了一声是，将一放松便感觉到一处冰凉的物体抵上了后穴。他情不自禁地扭动了一下双丘，小声唤了一句寻求些心理上的安慰，“先生……”

乌寻专心致志地将吸满了灌肠液的注射器抵在了宥京幽密穴口处，感受到注射器入口推入了层层叠叠的肠肉，停在了一处恰到好处的位置。

初次经历到异物入侵的饱胀感，宥京忍不住仰着头泄出一丝呻吟，又一次咬上了手臂。

乌寻探出空余的一只手抚摸上宥京湿漉漉的发顶，“好孩子。”

每当身下人儿呜咽着试图加紧后穴时，他便轻轻地拍上那红肿的臀腿交界处强制性地勒令他放松。宥京抵抗不过只得抖抖簌簌地又一次放松臀肉，将连着注射器的小臀又一次向外送了送。

第一管灌肠液被顺利地送了进去，乌寻分外满意地将食指抵在宥京湿哒哒的穴口，轻轻笑了声。

“夹好，宥京的小穴真是太会吃了啊。”

宥京正专心致志地消化着身体里传来的饱胀感，听到乌寻温热的呼吸声打在自己耳畔险些身子一软跌入浴缸里去。

被注入了满满一管灌肠液的小穴此刻正乖巧地紧紧收缩着，乌寻检查了没有过多的液体流淌出来后，旋即从容器里抽了第二管。

当熟悉的触感再次抵上后穴时，宥京慌乱起来。

温热的灌肠液又一次被推入了后穴之中，胀痛的感觉愈发清晰地传递了过来，他情不自禁地哀叫一声，攥着浴缸边缘上搭着的浴巾小声啜泣。

“先，先生……宥京吃不了这么多了……”

少年人微微侧过脸来，面色潮红，微垂着的眼角蒙着一层湿润。

乌寻置若罔闻，将第二管灌肠液也推入了那窄而紧致的穴口才将小号注射器放回原处。

他拍拍宥京紧绷的臀肉，“夹好，流出来先生要罚的。”

宥京啜泣一声，低下头去，“是，先生……”

随着时间推移，宥京感知到下腹处传来了一阵阵的胀痛感，持续乖巧紧绷着的后穴也渐渐失了力气，淅淅沥沥的灌肠液正顺着斑驳的大腿流淌下来。

乌寻洗净双手，半蹲在浴缸边上，抬起了宥京的脸庞，如愿对上一双隐忍的双眸。

“宥京的小穴没有好好含住啊，为什么不听先生的话？”

绯色霎时间烧上了少年人的面孔，宥京垂着眼帘低低地啜泣一声，将难以启齿的诉求小声地告诉了乌寻。

“先生……对不起，我含不住了。”

乌寻敛眉轻轻一笑，从热水里将少年人打横捞起来，放到了马桶上。

他低下头去亲了一下宥京抖抖簌簌的双唇，

“好孩子，排出来吧。”

来来回回重复了三次，近乎丧失力气的宥京才被乌寻抱回了卧室。

宥京被放趴在了床中央，而乌寻却没有跟着过来。窸窸窣窣的脚步声绕到了橱柜边上又周旋回来，两样物体被丢到了床面上。

宥京瞳孔骤然放大，不可置信地抬起头看了一眼拖了椅子坐在床头的乌寻。

成人阳具大小的橡胶仿真玩具和一管润滑液。

正待宥京想要开口，乌寻笑眯眯地支起一只手支着头，拿下巴点了点那两样物件。

“宥京，用我刚刚教你的办法，自己扩张。”

“如果不这么做的话，第一次会很痛的。”

乌寻自顾自地从酒柜里取了一瓶红酒倒进高脚杯里，翘着一只脚欣赏着床上的一片香艳。

昏黄的床头灯光笼罩在跪坐在床边的宥京身上，那技巧生疏的孩子正含着薄薄一层泪光，叼着衬衣下摆，袒露出高昂的分身和布满杂乱吻痕的胸膛来。

后臀沉重的伤势迫使他腾空了双丘，双膝以一种极大的角度打开着。

他轻而易举地陷入了一根手指到经历了灌肠后松软湿润的后穴里，指节轻轻弯曲开始搅弄起来。

待肠道被扩张到可以任由一根手指在其中翻搅的时候，宥京又呻吟着送进去了第二根手指，并拢着开始在泥泞不堪的后穴里抽送起来。

乌寻将这香艳动人的一幕尽收眼底，双眸微眯，呷了一口杯中的美酒。

他甚至觉得相较之下，这珍藏的佳酿竟显得索然无味了。

三根手指顺势填入了扩张完备的后穴里，宥京咬着衬衣下摆淌出一丝呻吟。他终于探着手摸索到了陈置在床上的假阳具，抖抖簌簌地挤了一大坨润滑液在顶端部位，送到了身下。

宥京期间微微抬起眼看了一眼坐在那里的乌寻。

乌寻饮尽杯中残酒，起身坐到了床面上，指肚抚过宥京湿润的双眼。

“好孩子，把东西插到后面去，”

“做给我看。”

宥京一声呜咽，终于将真人阳具大小的玩具送入了湿润松软的后穴里。他高高昂起脖颈餍足地呻吟一声，身前的分身昂首得更高了。

“宥京，要动起来啊。”

乌寻再忍不住，欺身压过去，把住了宥京松松握着假阳具的右手，开始逐渐加快速度地抽送起来。

充分扩张过的空虚后穴终于被填满后，快感铺天盖地而来。然而乌寻似是忘记宥京初学者的身份，上来便是毫不留情地抽送。

“先生……呜啊……先生，太快了……”

乌寻压着宥京细瘦的脊背，迫使他双肩压在床面上，高耸着双丘，毫无反抗之力地任由乌寻拿着玩具玩弄他湿软不堪的后穴。

宥京眼角泛泪，却仍是不敢有大动作，呜呜咽咽地咬着床单承受被暴力抽插的快感。乌寻猛地加快了频率，他便挣扎着双肩哭叫起来，“先生……要受不住了……唔啊……”

突如其来的快感如同燎原之势翻卷而来，宥京没忍住哭叫着泄了身，星星点点的白浊滴落在身前的床单上。

乌寻下身压抑许久甚至传来了阵阵胀痛感，他终于拔出了那深陷在宥京后穴里的假阳具，毫无缝隙地送进去了自己的两根手指。

手指相较之下更为灵活，并且极为迅速地摸索到了隐匿在肠道之内的一处柔软凸起。

乌寻使坏地加了两分力气戳刺那一点，宥京猛地扬起后背高声呻吟起来。

宥京垂着眼睛任由快感而产生的眼泪滴落在床单上，紧攥着手下的布料恳求，“先生……请您慢一点吧……”

乌寻一歪头，将两根手指从温热的肠道里抽了出来，感受到肠肉恋恋不舍的挽留，将沾满了湿润肠液的食指猛地送入了宥京唇齿之间，开始歇斯底里地搅弄起来。

他单手解开皮带，饱胀硬挺的巨物从衣料的束缚中探出。

乌寻一边搅弄着宥京的唇齿，一边贴着他血红的耳垂呓语，

“宥京下面的小嘴儿生来就是被人操的吧……看看，有这么多水啊……”

唇齿间被手指用模拟性交的方式不断抽插着，他下意识地吞咽起来口中的湿滑液体，满目潮红。

乌寻吻上他高挺的鼻梁，“之前只是玩一下，现在要动真格的了，宥京要忍住啊……”

乌寻又将宥京单薄微颤的双肩压下，把灼热的巨物抵在了宥京湿滑的洞口。

身下乖乖趴伏着的小人儿却猛地高声呜咽一声，双手胡乱地在被单上抓弄着，下意识地想要往前爬去。

乌寻俯下身捉住他挣扎的腰身，宥京却突然翻了个身，伤处接触到床面的一瞬间逼出了他眼底一层泪花。

宥京颤巍巍地起身攀上乌寻的肩，双手交叠环绕着，滚烫的泪打在他赤裸的肩头。

“先生……求您温柔一些……”

少年人低低地垂着眼睛啜泣，“我有点怕……”

滚烫的灼物在穴口磨蹭了一阵，顶不住宥京一声高过一声的入骨呻吟，终于一个挺送，碾开层层叠叠的软肉，挤进了紧张湿润的肠道里。

宥京纤长细弱的脖颈猛地扬起来，伤痕累累的脊背上，一双欲飞的蝴蝶骨骤然清晰可见。

乌寻吻着他脆弱不堪的脊骨，下身开始缓慢地抽送起来。

“宥京……喜欢吗。”

宥京被撩拨得周身滚烫，迫切地想要迎来那阳物的抚慰。起初经历的丝丝刺痛也在乌寻周到的抽送之下变得微不足道，紧接着被潮水般涌上来的快感所替代了。

真实的阳物相较玩具更加有温度，也更加灵活。乌寻抽送了几十下之后精准地捕捉到了那处他试探出的敏感点，开始持续不断地撞击那一处柔软的凸起。

“先生……不要那里……啊！”

宥京被撞击敏感点后呻吟声骤然升高，饱满的囊袋击打在伤痕累累的臀肉上带来的痛楚也愈发清晰。

痛与快感交织而上，近乎吞噬他全部的理智。

“宥京，你下面的小嘴儿咬得我好紧……”乌寻探出手去插入了宥京微微张着的嘴里，又一次开始搅弄起来，将声声入骨呜咽截断成了破碎的小节。

“流了这么多水……是不是很早就想要被我操了？”

宥京闻言猛地抽搐了一下，匍匐着双肩摇摇头，嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟起来。

乌寻似是不满意他不给予回复的行为，猛地停止了下身的输出，将勃物连根拔出，虚虚地抵在了穴口处，前后磨蹭着。

猛然丧失了快感的宥京睁开眼，渴望似的将后臀往后送了送，似是在寻找那处火热。

“回答我。”

宥京呜咽着攥紧床单，任由手指在他唇齿之间翻天覆地似的搅弄，断断续续地回话。

“想的……想被先生操……呜啊！！”

话音未落那勃物又一次碾入了仍旧紧致湿热的小穴里，加快了速度抽送起来。已经泄了一次身的宥京双腿发软，显然已经没有办法继续支撑下去了。

宥京深陷在滔天的快感之中，突然被乌寻把着腰身从勃物里抽了出来。

他被情欲的眼泪模糊了视线，茫然地转过头去一探究竟。

只见乌寻大喇喇地倚靠在了床头上，身前的巨物高高挺立着。

乌寻微微一抬腿，

“还想要就自己动。”

宥京霎时间双眼羞得通红，啜泣一声。他跪坐在床面上试图与之周旋，奈何被操得松软不堪的后穴现下失去了巨物的填充竟然涌上一阵酥酥麻麻的痒意来，他情不自禁地夹紧了双腿想要缓解身后的别样感受。

乌寻将双臂交叠在脑后，居高临下地看着跪坐在眼前一脸踌躇的人儿。

没让他等太久，宥京便动作磨磨蹭蹭地凑了过来，双腿打开，支起身子抬高了后臀。

少年人纤细温暖的右手把上了自己身前的磅礴巨物，试探性地将勃物抵在了穴口。他深吸一口气，沉着身子慢慢地将那饱胀的物体尽数吃了进去。

二人皆是发出一声餍足的喟叹。

宥京深陷在后穴的快感里难以自拔，自我把控着频率开始在乌寻身上起起伏伏地抽动起来。那极具天赋的小穴每每都能将那巨物吃个干干净净，恨不得将两颗饱满的囊袋也填入狭窄的洞口里。

乌寻被这极深的体位刺激得禁不住长叹起来，双手情不自禁地扶上了宥京细瘦的腰肢，开始亲自把握频率。

抽动又一次猛然加快，抽插的动作伴着洞口泥泞的水声，发出一片淫乱地啪啪声。

宥京挡不住唇齿间流淌出的呻吟，环抱上乌寻的双肩，挺直的分身已经开始分泌出了晶莹的前液。

奈何乌寻突然恶趣味地一把攥住了他身前脆弱不堪的分身，引得宥京长长呜咽一声。

“宥京，没有主人的允许，你可以射吗。”

伴随着乌寻浸满了情欲的声音，他陡然加快了抽送的频率。

宥京嗯嗯啊啊地呻吟不停，奈何前端被紧紧地攥住，痛楚与快感交叉袭来，他禁不住开始断断续续地求饶。

“先生……请您饶过我吧……呜呜……让我射吧……我忍不住了先生……”

“宥京的小穴都被主人操松了啊，听到这个声音了吗？”

啪啪的水声清晰可见地传来，后穴被操弄得近乎丧失直觉，只能感受到一股断断续续的酥麻感。

宥京情不自禁地拿手堵住了呻吟，环抱住乌寻开始声声讨饶起来，“先生……求求您不要再操了……”

“宥京一直都不乖啊，我要惩罚宥京才是。”

乌寻将宥京细瘦的腰间攥出了一片青紫的痕迹，含着笑意去吻少年人微湿的眼角。

“先生……我以后会乖的……求求先生了……呜啊——”

宥京猛然感受到那持续的撞击又一次抵上了他的敏感点，他两只手情不自禁地在乌寻后背上乱抓起来，留下一道道清晰可见的血痕。

“不乖的孩子就要被主人操到射不出来才行啊。”

乌寻下颚紧绷着，也开始了最后的冲刺。

宥京眼前一片空白，仿佛就在他临近极限的前一秒，被紧紧束缚的分身终于被松开了。一片白浊喷薄而出，尽数滴在了乌寻精瘦的小腹上。

微凉的液体近乎同时喷射在了甬道之中，乌寻一把捞住瘫软在自己身上近乎昏厥过去的人儿，替他捋了捋被汗水黏在脑门上的碎发。

他在宥京额前落下一个吻，眼底盛着前所未有的水色，如同那窗外的月色一般沉静、柔和。

“好孩子。”


End file.
